


Jealousy

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: У Катагавы была проблема: он до одурения ревновал Риза и абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Фандому, вдохнувшему в меня желание творить.

У Катагавы была проблема: он до одурения ревновал Риза и абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Нет, разумеется, он и раньше считал себя неисправимым собственником, но теперь, когда у них с Ризом завязались отношения, собственнические инстинкты Катагавы вышли на совершенно новый уровень. До сей поры у него не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы получить кого-то или что-то в своё безоговорочное владение, он попросту не гнушался никакими методами: в ход шли уговоры, шантаж, обман, пытки, убийства - одним словом, все средства были хороши. А вот Ризу, чтоб его, ничего из вышеперечисленного не нравилось, и Катагаве приходилось держать себя в руках и не убивать каждого, кто приближался к Ризу ближе чем на пушечный выстрел.

Как назло, таковых находилось много, очень много: Риз, как-никак, был генеральным директором огромной корпорации, и если его подчинённые старались соблюдать хоть какую-то субординацию, то совместные вылазки в свет превращались для Катагавы в самую настоящую пытку. Риз был обаятелен до мозга костей с этой своей тёплой улыбкой и так-удачно-ввёрнутыми остротами, и это мог не заметить только слепой. И глухой. И, наверное, ещё и безносый, потому что Риз пользовался совершенно ошеломительным одеколоном. Одним словом, вокруг Риза всегда крутилась толпа людей, до глубины души им очарованных, и Катагаве, наблюдавшему за этими бессовестными придурками со стороны, оставалось лишь закипать. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось положить ладонь на рукоять своей любимой катаны и одним махом снести пару-тройку голов - и начать, например, можно с Лорелеи, этой наглой пигалицы, возомнившей себя близким другом Риза. Она буквально прописалась в штабе Атласа, мозоля глаза Катагаве, и это, в общем-то, ещё можно было стерпеть, но в последнее время Лорелея всё чаще оказывалась в кабинете Риза. Она забегала, чтобы доложить о результатах очередной вылазки по делам Атласа или рассказать о том, как продвигается поиск рекрутов, а то и просто приносила Ризу кофе из своей любимой забегаловки, которую день ото дня всё сильнее хотелось взорвать. Катагава, наверное, так и поступил бы, но Ризу действительно нравился этот чёртов кофе; можно, разумеется, похитить оттуда бариста и кофемашину и разместить их на выходе из офиса Риза, но тогда Лорелея переедет туда окончательно и её точно придётся убить.

Однажды в штаб-квартире Атласа была организована вечеринка по случаю выхода новой модели штурмовой винтовки, и в огромном зале собрались, кажется, все сливки Прометеи, даже яблоку было негде упасть. Риз, стоя перед огромным экраном, вдохновлённо вещал о достоинствах винтовки, не забывая вовремя переключать слайды, а проклятая Лорелея застыла в первом ряду слушателей с таким гордым видом, будто собственноручно эту самую винтовку изобрела. Катагава буравил Лорелею взглядом на протяжении практически всей презентации, и, когда неожиданно грянули аплодисменты, он моргнул и рассеянно похлопал - так, пару раз, для проформы. Атлас по-прежнему оставался прямым конкурентом Маливана, и даже тот факт, что генеральные директора этих двух компаний трахают друг друга до потери пульса, не мог этого изменить.

Следующий час до определенного момента можно было назвать сносным: еда была вкусна и таяла на языке, негромкая музыка не раздражала слух, а зрение, в свою очередь, не раздражали поклонники Риза - сегодня они как по заказу были крайне сдержанны в проявлениях своего восхищения и быстро ретировались, едва пискнув хозяину вечера пару фраз. Всё испортила Лорелея: она с улыбкой подошла к Ризу и начала ворковать что-то, затем коснулась его локтя, задержав на нём руку, и Катагава, общавшийся в это время с какими-то важными меридианскими шишками, замер на месте. Ему потребовалось примерно тридцать секунд, чтобы изящно свернуть разговор с этими безмозглыми толстосумами, и к тому моменту, когда он добрался до Лорелеи, Риза уже и след простыл - что же, сейчас это было лишь на руку.

\- Развлекаешься? - спросил Катагава тоном, от которого у простых смертных леденела кровь в жилах и начинали дрожать колени - на Лорелею он, к сожалению, не действовал ещё с тех пор, как она прознала про отношения своего начальника с единоправным владельцем ненавистного ей Маливана. Сейчас Катагава как никогда жалел об этом: он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы увидеть в глазах этой паршивки страх. Страх был его излюбленным рычагом управления, и теперь, лишившись этого по вине Риза, которому приспичило наложить табу на запугивание и убийства, Катагава чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам. 

\- Развлекаюсь, - вызывающе ответила Лорелея, вмиг подбоченившись и выпрямив спину. Катагава едва не фыркнул, глядя на её очевидные попытки храбриться.

\- Тебе не пора, - задумался он демонстративно, - ну, не знаю, охранять оружейные склады, или чем ты там занимаешься на досуге?

\- На досуге я читаю, - вспыхнула Лорелея, с готовностью ухватившись за наживку, - но тебя это, к слову, не касается.

\- А, понятно, - легко и почти дружелюбно сказал Катагава, склонив голову на плечо. - Охраной складов ты зарабатываешь. Приятно видеть людей, использующих свой потенциал по максимуму.

\- Да что ты ко мне прицепился? - взвилась она зло. - У тебя что, нет занятий поинтереснее?

\- О, поверь, любое моё занятие интереснее разговора с тобой, но так уж, к сожалению, вышло, что мне нужно кое-что прояснить.

\- Прояснить? - опешила Лорелея, вскинув брови. - Что?

\- Если ещё хоть раз, - начал Катагава, понижая голос, мигом растерявший остатки фальшивого дружелюбия, - один-единственный раз ты прикоснёшься к Ризу хотя бы пальцем, я отсеку тебе всю руку целиком. Или голову - зависит от того, в каком я буду настроении.

Пару секунд Лорелея, не мигая, смотрела на него, затем фыркнула так громко, что на неё неодобрительно покосилась какая-то холёная дама, затянутая в кричаще дорогое платье.

\- А, так вот оно что, - протянула Лорелея, прищурившись. - Ты, бедняжка, переживаешь, что я уведу у тебя Риза? Я польщена.

\- Переживаю? - переспросил он презрительно. С каждой секундой желание снести этой идиотке башку лишь крепло, и Катагава взглянул на её шею, мысленно примериваясь - вот здесь, по этой линии, можно провести катаной, и крови будет так много, что она зальёт половину зала. Или, быть может, он и вовсе сделает это ржавым, зазубренным ножом - к чему отказывать себе в удовольствии? - Я не переживаю. 

\- Да, оно и видно, - закатила Лорелея глаза. - Ты прибежал сюда быстрее, чем я бегу за утренним кофе, а это, поверь мне...

Катагава совершенно не желал знать, во что именно ему нужно было поверить; резко шагнув вперёд, он навис над Лорелеей, вынуждая её испуганно прикусить язык. Катагава любил страх - о, он просто обожал его, - и, почуяв хотя бы тень, хотя бы отзвук чужого испуга, мчался по следу, будто адская гончая, пока не загонял свою жертву в тупик.

\- Нет, это ты поверь мне, - прошипел Катагава, не отрывая взгляда от сузившихся до малюсеньких точек зрачков. - Больше никогда не прикасайся к Ризу, или я наплюю на своё обещание не убивать никого из его окружения. Ты поняла меня?

\- Риз - не твоя собственность, - выдавила Лорелея, вздёрнув подбородок с тупой, вызывающей решительностью. - И если я, чёрт возьми, захочу его коснуться, то я...

Рука Катагавы скользнула во внутренний карман пиджака так быстро, что Лорелея не успела даже ахнуть перед тем, как ей в лицо наставили пистолет. В том, чтобы встречаться с директором Атласа, был ещё один неоспоримый плюс: Катагава мог пронести в головной офис оружие даже на хреново воображаемое чаепитие.

\- Повтори, - произнёс он по слогам. Кто-то в зале вскрикнул, а ещё один голос, перекрывая поднявшийся шум, уже громко звал охрану; бледная как полотно Лорелея молчала, и Катагава, сделав шаг вперёд, прислонил дуло пистолета к её лбу. По жилам струилась холодная, ослепительная ярость, и Катагава надеялся, что девица окажется настолько глупой, чтобы и впрямь сказать то, что собиралась - и тогда он выстрелит, впечатывая пулю прямо ей в голову. Где-то в этой голове жила мысль о том, что к Ризу можно прикоснуться, и одного лишь этого было достаточно для того, чтобы вышибить Лорелее мозги.

\- Пошёл ты, - выплюнула она, дрожа с ног до головы. - Скоро он поймёт, какое ты чудовище, и ты вновь останешься один быстрее, чем успеешь сказать "Маливан".

Катагава слышал торопливые шаги, это наверняка была охрана, сейчас его схватят и выволокут прочь, но до этого он успеет пристрелить мерзавку, он просто должен успеть - и со щелчком, едва ли не эхом прокатившимся по оцепеневшему залу, Катагава снял пистолет с предохранителя. 

\- Что здесь происходит? - раздался у него за плечом голос Риза, и толпа разом загудела, будто потревоженный улей. Лорелея на мгновение прикрыла глаза, и плечи её облегчённо обмякли.

\- Он пытается меня убить, вот что.

\- Опусти пистолет, - глухо сказал Риз, и Катагава, повернув голову, наткнулся на его непроницаемый взгляд. Пару долгих, растянувшихся на целую вечность мгновений он не шевелился, и лишь затем, стиснув зубы, медленно опустил руку. - А теперь пойдём.

Риз двинулся вперёд, и Катагава пошёл за ним - люди расступались перед ними, буквально отпрыгивая в разные стороны. Тяжесть оружия приятно оттягивала руку, предлагая решение, обещая возмездие; стоит только повернуться, прицелиться, нажать на спусковой крючок - и Лорелея исчезнет с лица земли, исчезнет её чёртово мнение и неуёмное внимание по отношению к Ризу, и это было бы так здорово, так отчаянно необходимо. Он смотрел на спину Риза, идущего впереди, крепче сжимал рукоять и думал о том, что готов убить каждого, кто посягнёт на этого человека, и ему даже не будет стыдно - о, совсем ни капельки не будет. 

Они шли и шли, шум позади становился всё тише, а болезненная влюблённость, обрушившаяся на Катагаву подобно лавине, звучала, напротив, всё громче и громче с каждым шагом. Он ещё ни разу не был так влюблён - да чёрт, он вообще никогда не был влюблён, - и то, что происходило сейчас, превращало его мозги в трепещущую кашу.

Он был в полной, абсолютной заднице.

Когда Катагава решил, что больше не сможет терпеть, что больше не сможет сдерживать это, Риз наконец остановился, толкнул какую-то дверь, и Катагава, высоко держа голову, молча шагнул в полутёмную комнату. Подслеповато моргая, он щёлкнул предохранителем и положил пистолет на диван, пока Риз, чертыхаясь, пытался включить настольную лампу. Она зажглась, расплескав по комнате жёлтый, тёплый свет, и Катагава увидел небрежно наваленные на стол бумаги и несколько дурацких мотивирующих плакатов на стенах.

\- Какого хрена ты там вытворял? - прорычал Риз, подходя ближе. 

\- Я целился ей в голову.

\- О, серьезно? - съязвил Риз. - Просветишь, зачем?

Катагава, не мигая, выдержал его пылающий от ярости взгляд.

\- Чтобы убить её.

\- За что? - севшим голосом спросил Риз. - Мордоплюй тебя раздери, меня не было в зале всего пару минут! Мне теперь каждый раз бояться, что ты кого-нибудь грохнешь, пока я отвечаю на звонок в соседней комнате?

\- Я не собираюсь убивать всех подряд, - совершенно по-дурацки заметил Катагава. - Только тех, кто пытается совать к тебе свои лапы. 

\- Ты серьёзно? - Риз натянуто рассмеялся - смех вышел на редкость нервный и нерадостный. - Так вот в чём дело? Ты приревновал меня к Лорелее?

Катагава молчал, крыть ему было нечем, и Риз, качая головой, принялся мерить шагами комнату.

\- Охренительно, - сказал он. - Просто охренительно.

\- Прости, что испортил тебе вечер, - произнёс Катагава. От напряжения сердце билось так сильно, что он почти слышал его лихорадочный стук. 

\- Вечер, - фыркнул Риз, наконец останавливаясь. - Это всё, за что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? Попытка убийства моего друга точно не входит в этот на редкость короткий список?

\- Друг? Разуй глаза, Риз, она спит и видит, как бы забраться тебе в штаны.

\- Да какая разница? - вскипел Риз, окончательно теряя терпение. - Я бы никогда не ответил ей взаимностью, ты, ревнивый идиот!

Катагава в два шага добрался до него и впился в лицо Риза пьяным, полубезумным взглядом, рассмотрел разноцветные сердитые глаза, чёткую линию плотно сжатой челюсти, прядь волос, упавшую на лоб. К нему до покалывания в ладонях хотелось прикоснуться, и влюблённость, поселившаяся в груди Катагавы, сплавилась воедино с желанием обладать, прожигая насквозь всё нутро.

\- Ты мой, - сказал он хрипло. - И я готов убить каждого, кто этого не понимает.

Катагава качнулся вперёд, и протестующий возглас Риза потонул в жадном, иссушающем поцелуе. Катагава терзал губы Риза, руки взлетели и оказались у него в волосах, затем скользнули на затылок, привлекая к себе ещё ближе - между их телами не было и миллиметра пространства, и воздух вокруг едва не искрил от желания и злости. Риз злился, очень злился, Катагава чувствовал это всей кожей, а плечи болели от силы впившихся в них пальцев. Риз, казалось, вот-вот отстранится и врежет ему - и пусть бьёт, плевать, Катагава был не против, он продолжит целовать его разбитыми губами, размазывая повсюду кровь, он продолжит целовать Риза, даже если через минуту начнётся конец света. Поцелуй был влажный, грубый, до укусов, до полузадушенных стонов в чужие губы, до потемнения в глазах, и Катагава никак не мог насытиться им. Мой, мой, мой, - вертелось у него в голове и на языке, и он шептал это, как самую истовую на свете молитву.

Катагава опустился на колени, и Риз, не сводя с него глаз, расстегнул пиджак и сбросил его с плеч. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками Катагава потянулся к брюкам Риза и спустил их вниз, повозившись с ремнём, затем погладил член прямо через бельё и, услышав рваный вздох, поднял голову.

\- Даже и не думай, что я обо всём забуду, - произнёс Риз, глаза его смотрели уверенно и властно. 

Катагава сглотнул.

\- Я и не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, - ответил он и накрыл ртом головку. Риз ахнул, дёрнулся вперёд, и Катагава с готовностью принял его член практически до самого основания. Он начал двигаться, помогая себе ладонью, он то насаживался до конца, то полностью выпускал член изо рта, чтобы через мгновение вновь вернуть его в своё горло. Риз не церемонился с ним, его руки лежали на голове Катагавы, контролировали темп и глубину, по-хозяйски проходились по мокрым от слюны и смазки щекам и подбородку, и Катагава сгорал от похоти и непреодолимой потребности подчиниться ему. Он слышал протяжные, гортанные стоны Риза, и его собственный член пульсировал в плену ставших такими тесными брюк, но Катагава не хотел прикасаться к себе. Сперва ему нужно было довести Риза до оргазма, нужно было сделать так, чтобы он не помнил себя, чтобы он не помнил никого и ничего за пределами этой комнаты. Катагава чувствовал, что Риз уже на грани, и принялся сосать ещё усерднее, если это вообще было возможно. Пошлые звуки, вкус и тяжесть чужого члена на языке взвинтили его до предела - и, едва он успел подумать, что сейчас кончит прямо себе в штаны, Риз спустил ему в горло. Проглотив всё до последней капли, Катагава отстранился, расстегнул ширинку, освобождая член, и в два счёта довёл себя до долгожданной разрядки - удовольствие обжигающей волной прокатилось по позвоночнику, вышибая весь воздух из судорожно сжимающихся лёгких.

К тому моменту, когда ему удалось прийти в себя, Риз был уже одет и теперь застёгивал пиджак, глядя на Катагаву, по-прежнему стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Он, в отличие от растрёпанного и расхристанного Катагавы, выглядел почти по-деловому собранным; дойдя до стола и покопавшись в его ящиках, Риз обнаружил упаковку салфеток.

\- Чей это вообще кабинет? - спросил Катагава, забирая упаковку и неловко её разрывая.

Оглядевшись, Риз коротко повёл плечами.

\- Ничей. Сюда приходят, чтобы провести пару минут в тишине или скинуть на стол ненужные бумаги.

\- Или ради примирительного секса, - пробормотал Катагава, застёгивая ремень. Уголок рта Риза дёрнулся в усмешке.

\- Надеюсь, что мы были первыми, кто занимался здесь сексом. И последними, - добавил он, на мгновение задумавшись.

Катагава подобрал пистолет и вернул его обратно во внутренний карман пиджака; подняв глаза на Риза, он увидел, что на его лице больше нет и тени улыбки. Риз подошёл ближе и, положив руку Катагаве на шею, грубо поцеловал его, прикусывая и оттягивая нижнюю губу.

\- Я всё ещё злюсь, - тихо сказал он, не сводя с Катагавы взгляда и не убирая руку. - И этот разговор очень, очень далёк от завершения.

Чёрт возьми, Риз вообще понимает, насколько многозначительно и горячо это прозвучало?

\- Да, - шепнул Катагава и облизнул припухшие губы. - Я знаю.


End file.
